Closet
by lenniemoo
Summary: Shizuo just wanted to get outside and play soccer. Izaya tends to mess things up, pretty badly. SHIZAYA. //COMPLETE. Smuttier Sequel to come. /wink LOL OTL
1. Two is Trouble

_Don't own Durarara! but I do have nasty experiences with forgetting to put disclaimers. **shizaya is love. xxlenniemoo**_

It was a hot summer day. The rest of Shizuo's gym class had already sped outside for their twelve minute run. It was a blistering hot day in the middle of June and school was just about to end. One would say, despite the grueling runs during physical education, this month, that was inching towards the end of the school year, was paradise. But when summer break really came, that was another story. Heaven, would be the best description.

Shizuo had already gotten changed in the boy's change room and was just about to exit the stuffy room before he was brutally ambushed at the doorway.

"There you are Heiwajima-san." The fat, old, and balding teacher waddled up to him, and Shizuo desperately wished to be outside in the fresh summer air.

"I need you to take out the pinnys for soccer. They're in the cabinet of the storage room."

"Er. Alright." He felt a wave of dissapointement immediately wash over him as he treaded down the stairs to the storage room. It was rather dusty there are well, and Shizuo wished even more desperately that he could just get this over with. The storage room wasn't exactly an enjoyable place.

Slowly turning the key that the teacher had given him into the lock, the mechanism clicked and Shizuo turned the knob, slipped in, and the door closed behind him with a _click._

The lights were mysteriously, already lit, and the bright fluorescent light lit up the room. The blonde scanned the room and found a dirty green metal cabinet beside the washing machines, and it was quite large. He was even surprised that the school even _had_ washing machines, and what the heck they used them for. The pinnys sure didn't smell like they had been washed frequently as well, and everyone in gym class knew that for a fact.

_Shitty teacher. He could've come here himself. Or asked that flea, Izaya to come instead of __**me.**_

Angry thoughts materialized at the mention of _Izaya_.

He angry grabbed the medal knob and nearly crushed it with his inhuman strength. The cabinet was luckily unlocked as well, because Shizuo did not want to try every single key on the large ring of keys that the old man had handed him. The inside smelled of metal and looked rusty, but as far as he could tell, there was no bright yellow carton of pinnys as there usually was.

"What the f-" he groaned silently to himself before he was shortly interrupted by a strong push to his back by a pair of small hands.

Shizuo crashed into the inside of the cabinet with a nasty _bang_ and he regained his footing after colliding his head with the roof of the cabinet.

And when he turned around, of course, who else? Izaya Orihara smirked and prepared to shut the green ominous doors and lock Shizuo in.

"FUCKER!" He roared and grabbed Izaya's wrist before he could do anything else. The boy fell forward with shock and collided with Shizuo in the cramped cabinet and the green doors slammed in with a loud crash and Izaya breathed heavily.

"Well, you sure are a freaking _idiot." _he let malice coat his voice.

"I'm not someone who freaking _waits for someone in a storage room_ just to lock them into some retarded cabinet!"

"Shut up okay? We're locked in, but the teacher will probably come at the end of class okay?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT IZAYA!" He snarled at gave a punch to Izaya's stomach. It was too dark to see his grimace but even too dark to see his immediate recovery.

The two commenced to tackle each other in the dark and cramped space.


	2. Acceptance

//does not own Durarara!. A This is my first time writing fic so this is quite... owo;;//

A few seconds later, Izaya was already pinned down, since in there was no room to dodge or parkour in a tiny cabinet and Shizuo was brutally putting him in a headlock.

"Let me go you bastard!" He snarled and bit down on Shizuo's arm but his deathly inhuman grip did not falter, instead he squeezed tighter and Izaya broke into a choking fit.

"God, you totally deserve this." Shizuo opened his mouth to make another comment, however the door to the storage room was suddenly kicked. The loud sound in the quiet room shook the two and they froze in motion.

Muffled voices came from the other side of the room.

"I remember sending him down here, but he never came up." The gym teacher's alternate ring of keys jingled and a key was inserted into the lock.

"Are you sure about that sir?" Shinra's voice suddenly became extremely close as the pair walked into the storage room. Damn that bastard Shinra, he probably pointed out that Shizuo and Izaya were missing, when half the class was sighing in relief that they did not show up to class. He probable got too bored because Shizuo was not there to be bothered by him.

Shizuo's heartbeat suddenly sped up and he acted without thinking. He heard Izaya suck in a breath to yell for help but he quickly released his arm lock and wrapped his hands around his mouth instead.

"Hey! There are my keys, but where did they go…" The teacher waddled up right in front of the closet and picked up the ring of keys.

Izaya seemed to disagree with the way things were going and prepared to scream for help even if Shizuo was trying to shut him up.

He did manage to get a tiny scream out before Shizuo realized what was happening and pinned Izaya down to the bottom of the cabinet, with his shoulders to the cold metal flooring and quickly shut him up completely with his own methods.

ve

He grabbed Izaya's head and pulled it close to his and quickly covered his screams with a kiss.

The sensation was quite particular, a tiny part of their bodies connected, yet it made both boys blush furiously although neither of them could see it in the pitch darkness.

Their moist lips were still connected and Izaya was frozen in place, unsure of what to do, so he clutched Shizuo's white gym t-shirt and pinched him a little bit, in meekness to try to make him break the kiss, but he knew in his mind, he didn't want the kiss to end.

Shinra must have already known what was going on, so after the teacher questioned the small scream, he quickly ushered the fat man out of the room and before closing the door, whispered a soft "have fun!" into the room and Shizuo cursed Shinra for his moments of intelligence.

The door finally clicked shut and Shizuo released the kiss softly, leaving a very confused Izaya laying on the cold metallic floor.

Shizuo finally spoke up through the awkward silence and made a very good point.

"I could have broken the door to this stupid cabinet the second I got stuck in here you know that?"

Izaya breathed heavily to calm himself down. "Yeah."

"…are you gay or something?" Izaya laughed shakily. Shizuo turned his head towards Izaya even though he couldn't technically see him.

"Uh… no. I guess you could say it's sort of a feeling reserved for you only." Shizuo regretted saying those words as soon as they left his mouth.

It was like confessing that he _loved_ Izaya, but of course he didn't! He hated his fucking guts, but then why didn't he let Izaya scream for help back then? Why was he even here, when he could have broken down the flimsy metal door with his strength a long time ago?

Well, obviously, Shizuo came to the conclusion that he had a special relationship for Izaya. Even though he hated himself for thinking those disgusting thoughts.

Izaya finally interrupted his train of thoughts by bravely grabbing Shizuo's hand. Their hands came in contact and Shizuo started at the strange and gentle contact, unlike the rough fighting the two usually encountered.

"Would you laugh if I said that I might be gay for you?" At first Shizuo thought he was joking, but when Izaya intertwined their warm hands together, he knew he wasn't.

His attitude was completely different from when they were first locked in, but Shizuo guessed that Izaya was just an extremely good actor.

Wait, was he actually accepting that he was gay for Izaya? What the _fuck?_


	3. Romance Ensues

**~~i still don't own DRRR! 0~~~**

Shizuo quickly recovered from his lapse of insanity.

"Stop fucking around." He punched Izaya lightly, uncertain of what to do next.

An awkward silence ensued and Shizuo was positive that he had somehow hurt Izaya's pride.

Was Izaya gay? Sure didn't seem like it with the flock of girls constantly on his trail, nipping his heels wherever he went.

The sharp metallic smell of the cabinet really started to kick in and Shizuo inched away from the warmth of Izaya's body and rested his back against the metal cabinet. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable because Izaya still hadn't said a single word.

What was he thinking? Shizuo could no longer stand the aching silence that rang through his ears and grabbed the other boys shoulders and turned his body to face his.

He could faintly see Izaya's face with the light that streamed in through the crack of the two doors. His crimson eyes were slightly watery and it was obvious that he had been hurt emotionally. Shizuo suddenly felt extremely, _extremely_, guilty and he took his thumbs and wiped them across Izaya's teary eyes.

He sniffed and attempted to lower his face, not daring to face Shizuo.

_Goddamit. This flea, how can he be so cute? _Shizuo cursed himself mentally and grabbed Izaya into a tight hug.

"God, you're just so cute…" Shizuo muttered and he could see the red eyes widening for a few seconds before he closed his own, as he leaned in for another kiss.

Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde's, and grabbed hesitantly at his shirt, and when Shizuo tightened the hug, he took it as a nod of approval and pulled the other's body towards him.

Their slender bodies pressed against each other and Shizuo gently pried Izaya's mouth open to slip in a tongue, while the other was clutching Shizuo towards him, as if they could get any more closer than what the current situation presented.

A warmth enveloped the two as they responded and deepened the kiss, soft warm tongues clashing against each other's and lips attacking one another.

They parted for air, hot breaths mingling with one another and slightly swollen lips connected by a trail of saliva.

"I like you Izaya." He couldn't believe it, but he managed to breath it out, and Shizuo buried Izaya's head into his own shoulder, claiming him his own.

"I'm gay for you Shizuo." His choice of words were completely wrong and Izaya burst into a muffled fit of giggles and ended it with a sigh.

"I think we should get going to next period."

"Yeah."

"This is all your fucking fault Izaya."

"I'm taking that as a compliment, now could you please break down this stupid door?" he shied away from the hug and stood back as Shizuo kicked the door with an extremely loud _bang_ and the left metal door clanged to the floor and Shizuo stepped out.

Izaya followed, and proceeded to grab Shizuo's hand and led him out to the exit.

The two closed the fluorescent lights, propped the broken metal door back up, and left the storage room quietly for English class.

~~~~END~~~~~ (AND IM PLANING ON WRITING A MORE SMUTTIER SEQUEL. ///)

woo phew. I actually finished a fic! I'm proud of my self www I'm sorry my chapters are all so short! I just write like that.


End file.
